SAKI::Ragnarok
by kappa145
Summary: It was after The 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships (with Kiyosumi won the Team Tournament and Miyanaga Teru won the Individual)... When THE BORDER was weakening... a lot of [monster] awoken from the deep of dream to the reality. The 72nd Inter High School Mahjong Championships will be tanoshii
1. Chapter 1

Hiya folk... this is my first fanfic.

And because English is not my first language (and I'm still learning it) i hope you can excuse me for the poor grammar...

Disclaimer:

Saki is Ritz's

Touhou is ZUN's

* * *

Edit: Adding some fragment

HerculesPoirot : Glad you like it (or at least can enjoy it even if a bit) _

* * *

**Epilogue of the Prologue**

* * *

It was the night after the final of the individual tournament of 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships …

In her hotel room, the elder Miyanaga was sitting alone near the window.

She was smiling, but not because she successfully defended her Title as The Champion for three years straight.

Well, it is too, yet the main reason behind the smile was because, at least, after many years... she could forgive her one and only little sister.

No... it's not like that. More accurately, after what was happened, she finally could forgive herself for abandoning Saki.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

After the match, they were talking about a lof of thing: of the past... of the present... and of course... of the future...

And she, they, had made a decision: If their parent really couldn't be together anymore, they would leave them to live together.

Living together with Saki...

Only two of them...

Just imagining it had made the champion blushed. Now she was an adult and only one step to becoming a Professional Mahjong Player, not even their parent could stop her to realize the plan.

And then... and then...

Teru blinked her eyes.

The Air suddenly changed.

Something didn't feel right.

But not in a bad way...

Actually, it was almost a pleasant feeling. Almost like the feeling she had the first time she learned how to play mahjong.

Or like Saki said:

[Tanoshii]

* * *

It was a week after The 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships …

By the summon of the Head of the Kagoshima Shrine, Kasumi and the other mikos, all gathered in the main hall. The reason was clear: yet another Failure in the National.

Not that they were blamed for it, but of course, nevertheless, there must be an evaluation.

"We actually did better than last year you know," Hatsumi complained, "In the Individual at least"

The Head nodded. While the flat chested miko only succeed reach the semi, their Hime-Miko managed to get second place in the final and, with the retirement of Miyanaga Teru from amateur Mahjong Championship, is expected to be the new Champion next year.

"Still," said The Head, "as the representative of Gods (and for the sake of other Miko in Japan), I believe it's not yet enough."

The girls smiled bitterly.

"Pardon me, Ma'am," said Kasumi, "but if my memory serves me right, you told us once that [Kami Asobi] is not about win or lose... but to play our best so the Gods can having fun right?"

Now, it was The Head turn to smile bitterly.

"Yes indeed. Yet Unfortunately... some Gods didn't really agree about it. And for them, what is more important than having some fun, is to show the other Gods who's the boss around here."

"Chee, what a stingy gods," cried Hatsumi shamelessly.

The Head laughed. "You can't blame them though. Cause actually, they have a very good reason for make sure that they still have control over the other gods."

"Like?"

"Hmmm," The Head was pondering if she should tell them about the crisis. But before she could say anything...

"C'mon girls... can't you feel that by now [The Border] is already weakening?" said a clear yet boring voice from the darkness.

"Arara~"

"Geeehhh"

Kasumi couldn't hide her amazement. Hatsumi even felt startled to hear the nostalgic unfriendly voice, while the other Miko could only look at each other.

"Who? A new Miko? it can't be the seventh Hermit right?," they murmured.

Only Komaki Jindai looked excited. "Is it you Rei-chan?"

"Long time no see, Jindai-san... hmmm i see your boobs still growing eh... just a bit more and you can even beat Kasumi-san there."

"You still look the same, though"

"So do You, Hatsumi Senpai," snarled the new girl, "even a washboard has a more curve than you."

"What's wrong about it? Nowadays, there are lot people prefer mine than Kasumi-san, you know!?"

"Girls... behave please," said The Head helplessly, "Ah and for you who didn't know, Rei-chan here... I mean Rei-sama, is a special Miko in charge of guarding what we call [The Border]"

The Special-Miko grinned. Prideful and confidence, she boasted, "Now I'm participating, we shall teach those newborn gods, who's the boss here."

* * *

It was a month after Kiyosumi won the National...

On her bed, Nodoka lay while hugging Etopen. Her face still red; Just an hour ago, she had dinner with Saki-san.

Or to be precised, for some reason, her father suggested that they should invite Saki and her parents to have some dinner.

"After all, she's your best friend, right?"

No. Of course it's not right. Maybe some time ago, but now, she didn't want to be Saki-san's [best friend].

Just thinking about it made Nodoka face blushed even more.

"It's unfair Saki-san..." she whispered softly. It hadn't been a year since their fateful meeting, yet she was already fallen so far.

Just a moment ago, after they finished dinner, while her father had a warm conversation with Saki's father (probably because both of them currently is living without their wives), she built her courage and then asked Saki to come to her room.

"Can I !?" said the pure girl with a bright expression on her face.

And when Saki-san innocently praised how nice and cute her room is, Nodoka almost died of embarrassment. She never thought it would be so... well, arousing, to let Saki-san see her private side.

"I'm such a bad girl..." again she whispered while tightening her hug on the poor Etopen.

Yet Saki-san cheerfully said that probably in the new semester when they became a 2nd year student, she will living together with her sister.

"But of course I'll still stay in Kiyosumi," she hurriedly added when she saw how pale Nodoka face turned after hearing it.

"It's so unfair Saki-san..." sighed Nodoka.

She sure glad that her beloved Saki had made up with her sister, but in the same time... She did afraid and a bit jealous. Afraid and jealous that she will lose her dear Saki-san to the elder Miyanaga.

For the second time Nodoka sighed.

Need some distraction from the depressing thought, she then got up from her bed and sat in front of her PC.

Now she's thinking about it, it had been a long time since the last time she played online mahjong as the infamous Nodocchi.

She logged on.

-Hey, it's Nodocchi-

-Hiya Nodocchi, long time no see-

-lol We thought you have retired (no offense)-

-Hey, hey, is it because the new queen?-

Nodoka raised her eyebrow.

New Queen eh?

Curiously she checked the ranking board. Hmm even after not playing for some time, she still managed to stay on top 100.

While the current number one player was...

some girl(?) by the name [Hartmann Girl]

* * *

It was 3 month before prefectural qualification for The 72nd interhigh...

Somewhere in Romania, nowhere near city, village, or even small settlemant, an old mansion built by red bricks stood majestically. The owner, a purple-haired lady with small stature, was having an afternoon tea party alone, when the unwelcomed guest came without prior notice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Number 3...," said the purple-haired lady mockingly; Yet as usual, the unwelcomed guest didn't show any sign of being mocked at all.

"So very thirsty," sighed the unwelcomed guest while took a seat-even before she is welcomed, right in front of the master of the mansion. "An ice tea please, with honey," she asked one of the maid.

The purple-haired girl frowned. With a gesture, she let the maid prepared the drink.

"So?"

"Pretty good, i say."

"For the God sake, not the tea!" snapped the purple-haired girl, "I mean, what's the reason you come here now? How many time should I say, before you give up, that I've no interest to be in the same team with you?"

"Oh dear, it so very sad~"

"You didn't look sad at all."

The unwelcomed guest laughed.

"No worries, actually we have found all member we need for the next tournament. I only come for asking if you really don't wanna participating too?"

"Well, Why should I, number 2 in europe, need to bother myself with participating in Japan Tournament?"

The unwelcomed guest tilted her head, "Becaues it's fun?"

"Hmmm... i guess there's really no cure for idiocy"

"Well~ To be honest, Remi, eventhough here, in europe, we do have a pretty decent mahjong legue with pretty decent player like you and The Champion, i can still say that the competition here (and even anywhere outside japan) isn't really competitive at all. Like... a bit too static, if you understand what i mean. Even Flan lose her interest just from one season participating in the junior league."

"That's... something i can't deny."

"Desho?"

"Yet, what the point you tell it to me, now your coach had found all the member she need?"

The unwelcomed guest grinned, "Well, thanks to the change on it's regulation, The Comittee decide, it probably a good idea, to introduce another international team on the next Tournament."

"You mean... something like Rinkai 2.0 ?"

"Like that... yes. But of course another school will be appointed for it."

"Hmm can Flan joins too?"

"It's not us to decide, yet with her skill... i doubt The Comittee will disaprove her."

"Fine then. But how about Number 1?"

The unwelcomed guest shrugged, "Who know? They said, The [Witch of Death] is still as arrogant as ever; Yet with her personality, i doubt she will stay still knowing both of us is already joining the party."

"True."

"Ah, by the way, while Rinkai is guaranteed a place, you guys still need to win the qualification though."

"You seriously think i'll have trouble in something like Qualification round?"

"Maybe not in the Individual, but a team tournament is different you know?"

The purple-haired girl smiled confidently.

"Just look and see~"

* * *

It was a month before the Qualification...

In Kyoto, the last meeting of tournament official was being held and slowly yet smoothly reaching it conclusion.

"It is decided, then," said the Chairman followed by nod and agreement from other official.

"So be it," said The Secretary, "then... allow me to read our decision about Participant of The 72nd Inter High School Mahjong Championship:"

-For Team Tournament, there will be 64 participants.

-4 Teams are from last championship's tournament

-52 Teams are each from the winner of prefectural Qualification

-The last 8 Teams are choosen from 4 Group Play-Off rounds participated by the 2nd placer in qualification round from 48 prefectures that aren't already have two representation for the Main Round Competiton.

"Thank you Hieda-san," said The Chairman. "Now it's already decided, ladies and gentlemen, let's continue to the Ruleset and The Tournament rule itself."

* * *

And finally...

"Tomorrow...," murmured the girl with dreamy eyes, "... it will be [Tanoshii]."

...

-TO NEXT

* * *

Post Script:

That's all for the prologue~

Hmm I'm kinda wondering if the reader can guess all the character that is appeared in the story _

Post PS:

I really wish if i could post new chapter for every one or two week...

Anyway, for the format, i probably will use non-linear storyline, jumped from one prefecture to another, from one school to another school, probably with a decent amount of flash back too...

Ah and I'd planned to write something like [character profile] in the end of every chapter

Post PPS:

Now... if only i could find some information of the official schedule of The Inter High Mahjong Championship in Saki-verse... (need to re-read too to be certain but hmm i guess the main competition must be held in summer right?)

Post PPPS:

Lastly~ Thank You for Reading~


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter focused on Tsuraga. Why? Because I like Tsuraga of course (especially Kanbara) :D

Disclaimer:

Saki is Ritz's

Touhou is ZUN's

* * *

**[Nagano]**

It was around 08.30. Eventhough now was near the end of spring, sometime the weather could still felt a bit cold in the morning; Like today.

Sat almost expressionless while reading a magazine in the bus stop, was a tall girl with purple hair.

Not a high-schooler anymore, instead of simple yet elegant black uniform of Tsuraga Academy, Kajiki Yumi now wore a casual attire consisted of [put something casual here].

It was not seen, yet those who know her well will saw that she's actually pretty annoyed.

Not that she could do anything about it, but sometime... Yumi really wished that her best friend could stop being an over-carefree person.

Now she thought about it...

"Momo is never late on our biweekly meeting," she sighed.

Kajiki Yumi gave up. Closing her magazine-that listed her name in the list of several [promising] newcomers in Japanese pro mahjong league from Nagano, she took her cell phone and... gasped.

From the distance, something ominous on four wheel was moving ridiculously fast before suddenly stopped-front first, right in front of her.

Yumi blinked. She's pretty sure that just a moment ago her life-history had been flashing before her eyes.

"Wahaha~" said the driver without any guilty expression on her face.

"KAAN-BAAA-RAAA!"

"Wahaha?"

"What the heck are you thinking eh? Not only made me wait for almost one hour. Just now... just now... I really thought I'm gonna die..."

"Wahaha~ gomen, gomen. I actually came as fast as I can ya know. Only, there's a relative i need to pick up first."

"Pick up? You mean... by car?" Imagining how traumatized it must be, Yumi could only give the poor soul her sympathy.

That. Until suddenly, from the back seat, a blonde girl appeared with excited expression.

"Fiuuh~ That was a good ride ze~. Have we arrived yet?"

Yumi blinked again.

"Err is it you... Hisa?"

"Wahaha~ Now you mention it, they sure look a bit alike aren't they?"

[Put some Saki-Teru Time here]

Meet Tsuyama Mutsuki- - Now a Third Year at Tsuraga Academy and also president for the mahjong club there. Sat Alone in the club room with frowned expression, once again she reread the evaluation report of the other member at club activities.

Not that they have a lot of member to begin with. In fact, aside of herself, Kaori and Momo as the old member, there are only five new recruitments, all of them a freshman, and to be honest, not yet good enough at mahjong.

She was not ungrateful for that-at least, with exactly eight member and two mahjong table, they could always have decent practice every time. On that side, it's far better than last year when they almost had not enough members to join the prefectural qualification.

It's only... now the time for this year qualification was approaching, Mutsuki felt a bit pessimist and not even sure, which member she should choose for the team tournament.

Remembering last year qualification, It's almost like a dream, they could reach the final round.

But that time, they still had Yumi...

"Even Kanbara-senpai is still a better player than them," lamented the president.

"Wahaha~ You really think so?"

"Ka... Kanbara-senpai!"

From the opened window, without hesitation, the former club president jumped into the club room.

"Yo Mukki~ What's with the shocked expression?"

"No. Sorry, it's just, i heard from Yumi-senpai that some while ago you suddenly stop coming to the college."

"Wahaha~ I'm so ashamed. A lot of things happened..."

They both fell silent. Mutsuki dared not to ask what's [a lot of things] mentioned by Kanbara earlier.

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in," she answered.

The door was opened, but there were no one there.

"Yo Momo-chan~" greeted Kanbara after she sniffed the air.

"Hello senpai. You're alone su~?" said the current number one player in Tsuraga Academy Mahjong Club.

"Ah Momo, you're here too?" asked Mutsuki. Even after a year, she still had difficulty felt the girl presence.

The pale girl smiled, "I got mail from Yumi-senpai su~. She said she will come today."

"Wahaha~ She's indeed here," answered Kanbara, "It's just..."

"Kyaaa! Yu-Yumi Senpai... what's happened to you?"

Hurriedly, Momo ran to the window and then jumped over it, after seeing her beloved senpai walked unsteadily with a sickly expression, supported by a fairy tall blonde girl that somehow reminded her of Kiyosumi's Takei Hisa.

"Ah Momo... sorry for the waiting," said the purple haired girl. She smiled weakly.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

"She's fine ze~ Just a bit of motion sickness, I think" answered the blonde girl while letting Momo took care her senpai from there.

After a while, even Kaori came too to the club room. She looked really pleased to see her 'missing' childhood friend actually alright and healthy

It's so nostalgic, thought Mutsuki while smiling.

And then...

"I see," said Yumi after Mutsuki told her about the problem she felt, "Yet, I actually didn't understand why it should trouble you? You only need to choose the best five player right?"

"Well..."

"No no no~ Yumi-chin," Kanbara cut in, "For Mukki... it's not only about choosing the team member you know?"

"So?"

"It's only a guess, but don't you think Mukki here, as the new president, feel something like hmmm responsibility to, at least achieving what we had achieved last year?"

"Ah... is it true Mutsuki-san?"

Mutsuki nodded. Her face turned red.

She actually didn't really want the other know what she really think. And yet, her former club president, guessed it right just in one go. She now understands why Yumi always showed her respect to Kanbara.

"I'm sorry Mutsuki-chan," said Kaori with even more troubled expression, "I never know it... [sob] even though i'm also a third year and senior in this club."

"Ah no need to apologize Kaori-san. After all, it's only my own egoist thought."

"No. Kaori is right," said Yumi. "And I, as your senior, must apologize too, for not realizing it sooner."

"Wahaha, look like I came back just in time then," said Kanbara cheerfully.

"What do you mean senpai?" asked Momo.

"Ah... sorry for the late introduction," said Yumi, "Actually, her relative, Kirisame Marisa-san here, will be a transfer student to Tsuraga Academy, and she already told me that she doesn't mind joining the Mahjong Club?"

"Really?" Mutsuki face finally turned bright.

"Hmmm, is she a good player su~?" as usual, Momo always felt a bit jealous when Yumi showed her interest to other girl.

"You bet I am ze~" answered the blonde girl confidently.

"Wahaha~ Why don't we have a match then?"

"That's fine by me," said Yumi enthusiastically, "But I won't go easy."

...

It was last game in south round.

"Another riichi ze," declared the blonde girl.

"(Hmm hmm still not give up su~?)", even as the dealer, with ease Momo threw one of her tile. Already entered her stealth mode without any sign that her opponents immune to it, there were only a little chance she will get ronned by any of them.

On the other hand, Yumi, that so far choose to play efficiently and somehow successfully took the lead from Momo in the last game, threw a safe tile, not wanted to take unnecessary risk.

"(Not bad)," she thought. The blonde girl play style is a bit rough and sometime unpredictable. "(It was fun too)."

"(Wahaha~ I'm so ashamed)," Kanbara, whose now lost the most point, followed Yumi and threw another safe tile, "(Well... even like this... it's not like i already lost. In Mahjong... as long as you don't get minus point, there always chance to turn the table... who knows in the next game i'll get something like Tenhou or Shiisan Puta... wahaha~)."

But near the end of the game...

"Tsumo Ze~," the blonde girl grinned, "Riichi, Tsumo, Ippeiko, Pinfu, Tanyao, 2 dora. It's Haneman ze~"

Mutsuki gasped.

It's not because the blonde girl scored a baiman.

It's because how she got it.

With a hand of: 2-2-3-3-4 pin , 4-5-6 man, 5-5-6-7-8 sou, and 3 pin as dora indicator, the girl could win with 1 or 4 pin; Yet Just a few turn ago, the girl choose not to ron Kanbara, or even had an ippatsu tsumo for 1-pin tile.

Automatically, she of course couldn't ron when next turn, Momo and Yumi threw 'supposedly' safe 4 pin tile.

Instead, she patiently waited until finally win her hand with the last remaining 4-pin tile she draw near the end of the game.

Just like Kiyosumi's Takei Hisa... Or not?

"Too bad ze~ I really wish i could get another han from the ura-dora," said the blonde girl.

"Wahaha~ Yeah. With a baiman you could win this han-chan."

"Anyway It was still a risky way to play a game," said Yumi disapprovely.

"Yes Indeed," said the blonde girl, "Yet sometime, you can't help but to take the risk right?"

Yumi just smiled.

"Another match su~!"

"Uwaaah I almost forget you are here Momo-chin!"

"And don't call me Momo-chin."

"But... isn't it matching with Yumi-chin ze?"

"Ma-matching with senpai?"

"Wait a minute," Yumi protested, "Now you make us look like a [bakapuru]."

"I-I don't mind it su~"

"But I mind it!"

"Wahaha~"

Mutsuki felt relieved. At least now she only need to think about who should she choose for the last team member.

* * *

**Akyu's Secret File**

**Name:** Kirisame Marisa

**Nom de Guerre:** Greedy Magician

**School:** Tsuruga Academy

**Grade:** Junior (2nd Year)

**Playing Style: **Offensive; Flexible; (actually) Fast (but Marisa usually choose to wait until she could win her hand with maximum value that is possible).

**Fav Tile:** None

**Yaku:** Tanyao, Riichi

**Yakuman:** Counted Yakuman

**Skill Active:** -

**Skill Passive:** When riichi, there's ALWAYS chance that the Hand she could win will has minimum Han-value same as the number of riichi she had declared so far in the game. (eg: If so far she had declared 5 riichi, the next time she declared a riichi and win it, there's high probability that she will at least scored a mangan or even haneman.)


	3. Chapter 3

This time is focused to Kagoshima where our other Heroine (probably) found some motivation for The Tournament. Sadly… there's no Mahjong…

Disclaimer:

Saki is Ritz's

Touhou is ZUN's

* * *

**[KAGOSHIMA]**

It had been a week since Reimu also became an Eisui 2nd Year student...

Maybe because the unusual time she transferred or because how close she is with Komaki Jindai and her groups, the other students in her class always saw at herself with some kind of interested stare; But as usual, Reimu paid no care about it at all. Only taking minimal effort to socializing with her classmate, it didn't take a long time before the other students labeled her as a [hard to approach] girl.

Even now, after the end of class, while the other students took their time to do some club activity or just only playing around, she choosed to take some nap in infirmary while waiting for Jindai and the other finished their daily practice with other members in Eisui Mahjong Club.

"It's not that Hakurei-san has a bad personality," said one of the Mahjong Club member- -that by chance came from same class with Reimu- -with troubled expression, when Komaki Jindai asked her about it. "Well... maybe a bit. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"We're really sorry, but even when we tried our best to aproach her, she always gave us some kind of... cold and serious expression that somehow made us keep our distance and hestitate to try again."

"No need to apology," said Komaki Jindai with cloudy expression, "It's not your fault at all. But we will be really grateful if you don't stop to try to approach her... please?" She bowed.

"Please don't do that Komaki-sama," the member look even more troubled now, "Even if you didn't ask us, we'll be very glad if we could be her friend. Ummm even now, some of us always look at her with awe and admiration. How I put it. Not only has pretty face, she's also good at sport ...and at study ...and even at art and music. Like... there's nothing she can't do if she really want to do it."

Komaki Jindai bowed again, "Thank you very much. And please take-care her for me. As her childhood friend, I can guarantee you that she's actually very cute and caring girl."

"She's always like that," muttered Hatsumi while remembering the past.

"Indeed," agreed Kasumi, "More than us, even if it doesn't look like that, Rei-chan always performs her role seriously… almost too serious if I could say"

"Rei-chan..."

Kasumi smiled. "If you really concerned about it, Jindai-chan, why don't you talk to her? After all, among us, you're the one that is closest to her. Maybe to you, Rei-chan could open her heart, right?"

"Ummu, I'll do my best," Komaki Jindai nodded then ran out of the room.

"Do you think, Jindai-chan will succeed?"

"Arara~ If she doesn't Who else can?

...

Meanwhile Hakurei Reimu had her usual dream when she saw fragments of her memories, piece by piece.

She was two year old the first time she could recognize the face of her mother. She's very pretty and always had a calm and tender expression. Yet about her father... there's nothing to remember. She didn't even know the name of that man.

Another fragment...

She was four year old when suddenly some people from main shrine came and pick her up. Almost crying, what hold her from do that was her mother calm voice: "Be A good girl."

Those people than brought her to the main shrine. There, she met The Head of The Shrine, who greet her with a bright smile on his face. He said: "From now on until the time comes, I'll be your father."

"But I want to be together with mommy..."

Litsened to it, The Head only shake his head while gently stroke her head, "Your mother have a very important job there. You don't want to upset her do you? Doesn't she told you to be a good girl? Or do you want to make her sad?"

"No... I'll be a good girl..."

Another fragment...

Once a year, The Head allow her to visit her mother where she could stay there for three and a half day- one for every 100 days. For some time, It was the most awaited moment for her.

That time, her mother always greets her with the same calm and tender expression. Just some time, when she told her about her enjoyable experience, her mother would smile and responded to it.

By the time Reimu must went back to the main shrine, as usual, her mother would give her a long hug while whispering how happy she is that they could meet. She also never forgot to tell her to: "Be a good girl."

Until she was 12 years old, when suddenly, her mother told her to stop visiting. But that time, already knowing about their role as Hakurei Shrine's Miko, she could only agree and obey it.

Another fragment...

Two Years ago, The Head, with serious yet solemn expression, summoned and told her, that her turn to be Hakurei's Miko had come. It's also mean that her mother had finally...

Then darkness...

Was it only that?

Her life?

Her destiny?

By the time she arrived at the shrine, only a letter greet her; A letter with the same fragrance as her mother.

What was the content?

She couldn't clearly remember it.

Or she actually hadn't read it yet?

Only one sentences she certainly remember:

[Be A Good Girl]

Another darkness...

She was alone there...

Or not?

From behind, someone gently hug her, hold her dearly while whispering that no matter happened she will always love her.

So warm...

...

"Mother?", Hakurei Reimu opened her eyes then smiled bitterly. What did she think? Of course it's only dream.

She was about to wake up when suddenly, like some MC from rom-com manga or LN, her hand touched something that felt a bit like marshmallow.

"A~hn..."

What the...

She pulled the blanket and found that beside her, a cute girl with pretty huge breast was fast asleep.

"J-j-j-Jindai-chan ?!"

"Mmm~? Hooahhm... Morning Rei~chan," said Komaki Jindai while yawning and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I-It's actually already afternoon... no no... more importantly... W-what are you doing here?"

"Mmmm?" Komaki Jindai thought for a while, "Mmmm... mmm... aah, actually Rei-chan, there's something that I need to talk with you. But you know, when I came here, you already fast asleep, he he he, and for some reason, it made me sleepy too, hehe."

"O-okay..." said Reimu, "So... what do you need to talk about?"

"Mmmm..."

"Don't tell me you already Forgot about it?"

"He he he."

Hakurei Reimu sighed. Like a caring older sister, she helped Jindai stand up and smoothed her clothes.

"You know Rei-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm actually really really happy that we can meet again."

Damn... Reimu tried her best not to flustered.

"Just for a while," she corrected, "After we win the tournament and clean up this mess I'll be back to my shrine."

"Then I don't want to win it..."

"Don't be stupid," she scolded the Hime-Miko, "It will be very troublesome if [The Border] weakened more."

"But..."

"Hime-Miko sama, I'm really grateful for your concern. But my role, my destiny, as Hakurei's Miko is to guard [The Border]. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But... aren't you lonely? Isn't it sad?"

"No... not really. But it will, if you put that kind of expression on your face."

"..."

"Uuuhh well, it's no use to deeply think about the future," Reimu tried to cheer up her childhood friend, "What we can do now are trying our best to win this tournament... and while do that," she scratched her head, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Is it alright if we could make some happy memories together?"

Komaki Jindai raised her face. "Of course it's alright. Ummmu I'll try my best. From tomorrow, no from now on... we'll make a lot of happy memories together."

Damn... Reimu blushed. How could she forget about Jindai-chan and the other?

She's such a fool to make them worried like that.

While wondering whether her mother had some friend like them too, she unconsciously held Jindai's hand and didn't let it go until they arrive at the shrine.

Akyu's Secret File

Name: Hakurei Reimu

Nom de Guerre: The Advocate of the Myriad Gods

School: Eisui Girls

Grade: 2nd Year (now), 3rd year when Prefectural Qualification start.

Playing Style: Flexible, Patient

Fav Tile: Pin

Fav Yaku: none

Fav Yakuman: none

Skill Active: Ability to see Yaku. (All possible Yaku(s) an opponent hand could have appeared to Reimu as an apparation that is seen clearly or obscurely according to the probability of it).

Skill Passive: The Border. (In fourth hand of the round, when Reimu had played all seat wind, [The Border] will be formed that slightly reduces (and sometimes even completely blocks) ability of the other player)


	4. Chapter 4 : Nagano 2

Disclaimer:

Saki is Ritz's

Touhou is ZUN's

(Hmm… I really need to improve my English… sigh OTL)

* * *

**[Nagano 2]**

...

Despite of what most people thought about her life, Takako Kubo is actually always busy. As Kazekoshi Coach, as a member of JMA (Japanese Mahjong Association) committee, even though she's no longer a Pro Mahjong Player, still, most of her time was used to deal with Mahjong related business.

No wonder she never had a chance for romance...

Takako Kubo blinked and immediately shakes those thought from her head: There were still a lot of more important things to do...

Like thinking about planning for the future of Kazekoshi's Mahjong Club.

Without realizing it Takako Kubo sighed. This past two year was not easy for her. As the previous 'prefectural champion', their consecutive loss at prefectural qualification, both to the 'first timer', had made the school board agitated. And as their coach of course they blamed her for the failure, at least implicitly.

"We have tradition," they said, "in Mahjong. And prestige too. We even have scholarship program for it, So anywhere in Nagano, when you ask any Junior Highschool girl that have skill and interest in Mahjong, about high school she wish could entered after graduation, most of them will answer that it is Kazekoshi."

"But now," said the other, "If you asked them the same question, instead of Kazekoshi, some of them will choose either Kiyosumi or Ryumonbuchi. That is of course understandable."

"So Coach...," the head smiled, "We really have high expectation, that this year, YOUR team will do better than last year."

'YOUR team', they said. Never mind. Even if they didn't tell her that, she's still and always planning to lead Kazekoshi doing their best to win the tournament.

But how?

Suddenly, a feeling of doubt and inconfidence enshrouded her mind. Even without Kiyosumi at qualification, there's still Ryumonbuchi for them to face. And while Ryumombuchi still has Koromo as their ace... this year, Kazekoshi will play without Mihoko, not only as their ace, but also the 'soul' of their team.

...

In Kazekoshi, Mahjong is serious business. With more than 100 regular members at the club, only those with great skill and greater determination can stay at the top. On the other hand, for those at the bottom rank, it need twice of the determination for them not to quit the club.

Luckily (or unluckily?), the girl with turquoise hair and eyes had the said determination to remain at club, even after several weeks since joining, she still stuck at rank 125th.

"If I were her," murmured one of her club-mate, "I'll probably quit already."

"Indeed," answered the other, "I mean, to stuck at last position every week... isn't it sign that you don't have talent for Mahjong?"

"Shhh... don't too loud."

"No. Seriously girls, for her own good... i really think she should quit and reconsider about joining another club... It's too pitiful..."

"Oh well. It's not look like we have any right to say it when our rank isn't really good either. If we didn't start to improve ourselves, we may be as pitiful as her."

"... Yeah."

Pitiful? The girl with turquoise hair though about it.

Is she really that pitiful?

Probably yes. And not only in Mahjong but also in almost everything else: Study, Sport, Art...

Without talent, the only thing she had is her determination.

You could call it sadism. But honestly, It is because she's too pitiful that she refused to give up. Her stubbornness is her answer to the fate for her 'pitiable condition'.

The girl smiled. So far, no matter what people said, she's success enough at her own games against the fate. Like when nobody believed that she will enter Kazekoshi after her graduation...

"Nyaa? Thanks God, I thought everyone already went home?" from the door a cat-like girl, shorter than her, but nevertheless older, appeared before her.

"Ah, I'm sorry senpai...," she flustered, "I just..."

"Nyahaha~ nevermind nevermind, Since Bundou-san had something else to do, we actually need one more player to begin the game. Right Miharun?"

"Jeez, Kana-chan," said their new captain, "Even if she's a member, we can't force her to join without her concern first. It's already late you know?"

"Muuu, but I never like playing 3P mahjong," grunted Ikeda Kana.

"No," answered the girl hurriedly, "It will be my pleasure if I could join your game, senpai..."

"See?"

"Alright," Yoshitome Miharu smiled, "if you said so, hmm, Kogasa-chan right?"

"Y-yes! (...she did remember my name!)"

"Yay yay! c'mon let's go back to our room then. Hmm just some remainder though, even if you're still a fresh year, Kogasa-chan, we won't go easy on you."

"O-of course," murmured Kogasa, "It will be too pitiful..."

"Hmmm?"

"N-no. Nothing. I just..."

But before she finished, without hesitation, Ikeda Kana held her hand and drag her to their exclusive room.

Meanwhile, Yoshitome Miharu, was still thinking whether it's good idea or not to ask Kogasa play with them. With her current ranking, there's no doubt that she won't have a chance against Kana and the other upper-rank member.

But then, she remembered last year...

Yoshitome Miharu smiled bitterly. In the end, Mahjong isn't only about skill.

...

Alas. Yoshitome Miharu could only sigh. Even the usually cold Fukabori-san looked kinda disturbed by the state of their game.

Too pitiful.

It's just too pitiful.

Somehow it reminded them of the prefectural qualification final last year, when without mercy Amae Koromo attack Kana-chan and let the poor girl had only zero points left even before the second Hanchan ended.

It was the last hand and the score were:

Kana: 63600

Miharu: 16700

Fukabori: 19800

Kogasa: 0

As the dealer, after her last win, Kana actually had rights not to continue the game, but...

"Let's continue," she coldly said.

Miharu worried. So far, Kogasa-chan hadn't able to win any hand at all. The best she could do at getting point was reaching tenpai in an exhaustive draw game.

It's just too pitiful.

Indeed. Even Kogasa thought the same thing.

But at least she hadn't bust out yet. And this time her starting hand wasn't that bad either. If only she still had point for riichi...

Well... maybe not a win. But at least... just for once...

"If it passes, riichi," said Ikeda Kana while throwing a South Tile.

"No. I'll ron it!" declared Tatara Kogasa with a brightest smile she could managed.

Her hand was: 222P 44P 888P 3West and 2South

"Toi Toi, Honitsu, Kazehai 2, No dora... It's Haneman"

...

"Thank you very much senpai," the Turquoise haired girl bowed once again.

"Are you sure? It's still raining outside," said Yoshitome Miharu worriedly.

"No worries, I'll always bring my umbrella."

"Alright then..."

"Say, Kogasa-chan?" interrupted Kana "Would you like to play again with us sometime?"

"A-are you sure senpai?"

"Why not?"

"But I'm not good enough..."

"Hmm you like Mahjong don't you?"

"O-of course."

Ikeda Kana grinned, "Then It's good enough for me."

Later, from the window, they could see Kogasa walking alone in the rain with her purple umbrella. For Miharu, the scenery is just too sad and pitiful.

"You're so cruel Kana-chan," she sobbed.

"Nyaaaa? Why Miharun? It's not like I deliberately made her score went to zero in that game. It's 100% coincidence."

"R-really?"

Meanwhile once again Fukabori Sumiyo looked at the Mahjong Table. Even if it's only scored Haneman, the last hand Kogasa made was actually very beautiful.

Out of curiousity, she checked the tile on the wall that should be taken by Kogasa if she didn't ron Kana.

"Ah..."

It was 4P.

* * *

**Post Script**: In this story, Kogasa still wear her contact lens to hide her heterochromic eyes.

**Post PS**: Yesterday… after reading last chapter of Shinohayu… I actually had a dream about 'What if Kanna-chan never meet Shino'… the ending was so sad: "Since I can't find what's important to me… I shall find the Death instead."


	5. Chapter 5 : West Tokyo

Disclaimer:

Touhou is ZUN's

Saki is Ritz's

FragmentOfRing (one of my favorite Saki Fanfic writer. Seriously check her/his story):

It's indeed a Baiman. I'll fix it later _ (PS: check MS)

* * *

It was Sumire that scouted Seiko to be a member for the Main Team, but that time that girl never mentioned anything that she will also be a future team leader after she and Teru graduated.

Seriously...

"I always thought it would be you or Oohoshi-san," she sighed while complaining to the expressionless Shibuya Takami.

After a while the girl with glasses responded, "I believe it won't be a good idea. Sumire-san made a sound judgment by choosing you as her successor."

"Yeah.. yeah.. I got it, but seriously, I will really grateful if you and Oohoshi-san could help me a bit. It had been two months but i still couldn't find anyone to join our team..."

"Help? Like what? You know I'm not really good at talking with random person right?"

"Umm I dont't know... maybe by not plummet the new recruitment by direct hit Yakuman on her first practice game? Seriously, no one ever come back after playing with you two."

"There is. You came back, right? And that time Teru-nee still with us."

"Well... yeah but actually I didn't really want to remember that traumatic game anymore."

"The point is..." she continued.

"Yes?"

"There's no point in adding some useless cowardice incompetence person as a member of our team."

"..."

"Said Sumire-san."

"Err alright? What about you Oohoshi-san ? Any suggestion for our team?"

"Hmmm?" finally Oohoshi Awai opened her eyes and yawning, "Dunno, Don't care, need some puddin."

"..."

"Accidentally, Teru-nee also said something similar when Sumire-san asked her," added Shibuya Takami.

.

Seriously...

.

And then someone suddenly opened the door.

"Aah sorry. Am I Interrupting?" said the blonde girl who came in.

"No. Not really," answered Seiko, "but it's always a good idea to knock before... err wait a minute. Are you one of the oversea students who suddenly transferred to this school?"

"Not that suddenly actually," muttered the girl, "but yeah, we came from England. Still, it doesn't mean I can disregard local custom here. Once again, please pardon me for suddenly barging in."

What a good girl.

"Never mind," Seiko finally smiled, "so... err how can I help you?"

"Ah I'm looking for Matani Seiko-san of Mahjong Club Team Alpha."

"Well that's me."

"Really? Lucky me, then."

"And?"

For a moment The girl look a bit troubled. "Hmm I'm not sure how to say it, but your advisors have given her approval for me to take over this team."

.

"Err Excuse me?"

.

"Hah?" even Shibuya Takami look a bit dumbfounded after hearing such bold statement.

.

But it was Oohoshi Awai that snapped. "WAIT A MINUTE! Who do you think you are huh?"

.

"Hmm My name is..."

"Geez not that, stupid. I mean, you are not even our reguler club member to begin with. To take over this team huh? What a joke, I doubt you even good enough to join Team Beta."

"Wa-wait a minute Oohoshi-san!" panicked Seiko, "If our advisors said so, there must be a good reason behind it."

"And implicitly," added Takami, "it's also mean she already approved her to be regular member of our Mahjong Club."

"Stupid eh?" the girl smiled, but it was clear from the tone that she was quite irritated; "Does it mean if somehow I can beat you at a mahjong game you'll accept me to be this team leader?"

"Pretty confident aren't you?"

"Against someone who messed up in last year tournament?"

"Now you've done it, young lady. Bring it on. But if I win, you must leave this club and never come back."

"Err isn't it a bit too much?"

"Hoo hooo give up already?"

The girl sighed. "Fine. And if I win you'll accept me as this team leader right?"

"On your dream. If you win, I'm the one who will quit."

"Wa-wait a minute..." Matani Seiko panicked. It really went out of control. "Hoii Takami-san," she whispered, "please help me."

"Hmm... it's indeed quite complicated. But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm... for now let just follow the flow..."

"Hah?"

And so began the game.

...

[East 1st Round - Dealer Seiko]

"(What a hand)," Seiko sighed. As usual, when Awai get serious, she never had a starting hand better than 4-shanten.

In the other hand...

"Humph, Double Riichi!"

Not even impressed, Shibuya Takami threw her single Haku.

"Arigato, I'll Pon it." said the girl, " My hand was a bit messy, but with a Yakuhai like this...," She then threw a 2P.

"(Hoo not bad. Indeed. In this kind of state, it's better to play fast with open yaku)," but before Seiko draw her tile...

"How Naive. Ron!" declared Awai, "Cih, no dora. 2 Han 40 Fu; It's 2600"

"Seriously...," muttered Seiko, "(Guess, it will be another massacred)," Yet while pondering about it, she missed seeing a small grin in the girl face.

"(Interesting)," thought Takami.

...

[East 2nd Round - Dealer Awai]

"Double Riichi!" again Awai declared while throwing an 1-Pin tile.

"Hmm hmm Lucky me. I'll Pon it," said the girl.

"(Again?)" Matano Seiko now a bit alarmed. There's something amiss with that call.

"Hmm you don't want to pon it?" asked the girl.

"Eh?" Matano Seiko looked at the discard. A Chun.

"... I'll Pon it," said Takami Shibuya. Like before she then discard a haku.

"(Does it mean she knew that Takami had a pair of Chun?)" thought Seiko.

"Pon again," the girl take the Haku and now discard a Hatsu.

"Aaah I Pon it," said Seiko, "(Well, well, isn't it unexpected...)." She took a glance at Awai and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty after seing her expression. Now it's almost like they were ganging up against her.

And somewhat few turn later, after calling two other Pon, Seiko won the round with a tsumo.

"Err Yakuhai, with 3 dora, 4han and 40fu, 4000/2000."

...

[East 3rd Round - Dealer Takami]

"(I guess... last round is really just a luck)" thought Seiko. That's after some turn, there was no one who able to progress her hand.

And finally...

"Kan!"

"(Here comes Awai 'Super-Nova')"

"Sorry Takami-san but Tsumo! With Double riichi and 8 dora, San Baiman. It's 12000/6000 "

...

[East 4th Round]

"You know," said the girl, "about our deal before."

"What? It's a bit too late to give up. Humph, I'll finished it this turn. Double Richi."

"Hmmm that's too bad. Eventhough it's look like we couldn't be a good friend, I actually planned to get along with you."

Seiko sighed. It's too bad indeed. Now she thought about it, there's actually no problem to have the girl as their leader. But yeah... with Awai personality and last year event...

"Tsumo," declared the girl just before they reach last corner of the wall.

Seiko hold her breath.

2 Ton

2 Nan

2 Xia

2 Pei

2 Chun

2 Haku

2 Hatsu

Seriously... this is first time she look something like that.

"A chii-toitsu of honors..."

"A Tsuuiso..."

"What the..."

* * *

Mako could only sighed after hearing it. "Seriously... Oohoshi-san.."

"You can call me Awai-chan Mako Senpai."

"Err alright.. Awai-chan, you mean just because of that you transferred here !?"

"Well It can't be helped. A deal is still a deal."

"It's totally ridiculuous," snapped Nodoka, "And more importantly... w-why you s-stay at Saki-san home?"

"Eeeh? I thougt it belong to Teru nee?"

"B-but s-still!"

"A-aaa... P-please stop fighting," said Miyanaga Saki with teary eyes.

"Uwaaah you made Saki-chan crying."

"M-me? But that's your fault. A-and stop clinging at Saki-san."

"Nyahaha Saki-san sure popular djey," laughed Yuuki.

"Are you alright Someya-senpai?"

"Don't worry Hiroko-san... It's just... now I'm understand how hard working Sumire-san is."

"Aside that senpai..."

"Yeah?"

"The person who could beat Oohoshi-senpai..."

"If it isn't luck, she probably as great as Miyanaga Teru..."

* * *

"She really left..." sighed Matano Seiko.

"I'm really sorry," said the girl.

"Naah don't worry, leader. In the end, it's probably better for her. Since Miyanaga-senpai graduated she always look so lifeless."

"... I heard she transferred to Kiyosumi."

"Haha seriously. I guess it's mean we'll face her in the next tournament."

"Hmm only if we have enough member to compete."

"Darn, i almost forget about it."

And then someone suddenly opened the door.

Another blonde girl. She's short though, almost like an elementary student.

"You finally come Mel-chan," greeted the girl.

"Onee-sama!"

"Err?" Seiko can only dumbfounded when the little girl suddenly jumped and hugged their leader.

"Ah Seiko-senpai, Takami-senpai, this is our new member."

"My name is Beatrice M. Melancholy, but you can just call me Mel-chan."

"(What kind of name is that?)"

"Nice to meet you Mel-chan, I'm shibuya Takami" said Takami.

"Umm nice to meet you Takami Onee-sama."

"(Onee-sama...)"

"And I'm Matano Seiko"

"Nice too meet you Seiko-san."

"(Seiko-san... OTL. Uuh at least with this we only need to search for the last member)"

* * *

**Akyu's Secret File**

Name: Beatrice M. Melancholy

Nom de Guerre: Sweet Poison

School: Shiraitodai High (1st Year)

Playing Style: Defensive, Fast, Cheap

Tile: None

Yaku: Pinfu, Tanyao

Yakuman: None

Skill Passive: The longer the game, the harder for another player to reach tenpai.


End file.
